Alluka Zoldyck/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Zodiac designs in the anime.jpg|Alluka's character design Hunter x Hunter Election Arc designs.jpg|Other character design AllukaDesign.jpg|Alluka Zoldyck's appearance in the 2011 anime Zoldyck Family.PNG|Alluka with the Zoldyck Family Zoldyck sons - anime.png|Zoldyck sons Alluka in a photo.png|Alluka in a photo Alluka - 138.png|Alluka surrounded by his toys Alluka 2 - 138.png|A close-up on Alluka Alluka as a child.png|Alluka as a child Nanika.png|Nanika as a child Milluki with Alluka and Kalluto.png|Alluka with Milluki and Kalluto in past 138 - Zoldyck Playroom.png|Alluka and Killua playing in the background 138 - Declining Alluka's requests.gif|Mitsuba declining Alluka's requests 138 - Zoldyck Family Room.png|Alluka in the family room with his parents and older brother 138 - Alluka's room.png|Young Alluka in his room Hunter X Hunter.jpg|Alluka watches as Killua arrives Alluka 3 - 138.png|A close up of Alluka Alluka hugging Killua.png|Alluka's reunion with Killua Alluka laughing.png|A happy Alluka Killua playing dead.png|Killua playing dead with Alluka Nanika - 139.png|Nanika granting Killua's wish Alluka kissing Killua on the cheek.png|Alluka kissing Killua on his cheek Killua and Alluka.png|Alluka and Killua Gotoh and Canary as Killua's escort.png|Alluka and Killua being escorted Amane and Gotoh escorting out Killua and Alluka.png|Alluka waiting in a car Alluka making request to Tsubone.png|Alluka asking Tsubone for her finger nail Alluka guarding Killua.png|Alluka defending Killua Killua runs while carrying Alluka.png|Alluka being carried by Killua Killua comforting Alluka.png|Killua comforting Alluka Alluka - 141.png|Alluka's happy funny face Killua hugging Alluka.png|Alluka hugged by Killua Butlers chasing after Killua.png|Alluka with Killua - 142 Alluka and Killua in the airship.png|Alluka with Killua in the airship Killua and Nanika - 143.png|Nanika and Killua - 143 Killua and Alluka in Gon's ICU room.png|Alluka in Gon's ICU room Killua and Alluka - 144.png|Alluka sleeping on Killua's lap Nanika - 145.png|Nanika - 145 Nanika healing Gon.png|Nanika healing Gon Killua and Alluka - 146.png|Alluka and Killua - 146 Nanika smiling.png|Nanika smiling Nanika crying.png|Nanika crying Alluka crying.png|Alluka crying Killua hugging Nanika.png|Nanika hugging Killua Gon, Killua and Alluka.png|Alluka with Killua and Gon Killua, Alluka & Gon's photo.png|Alluka with Killua and Gon in the photo 147 - Killua and Alluka.png|Killua and Alluka say goodbye to Gon Alluka and Killua.png|Alluka with Killua Killua_and_Alluka_watching_small_bill_swan.png|Alluka and Killua watching Small-billed Swan 138 - Alluka's room.png 138 - Declining Alluka's requests.gif Alluka - 138.png Alluka - 141.png Alluka and Killua.png Alluka and Killua in the airship.png |-|Manga= Alluka close up.png|A close up on Alluka Zoldyck five.png|Alluka with his siblings and mother Wish granting mode child.png|Alluka in wish granting mode as a child Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Alluka's relationships in the family Aruka2.png|Alluka notices Killua Alluka and killua reunite.png|Killua and Alluka reunite Alluka with killua.png|Alluka in Killua's arms Chap 323 - killua dies.png|Killua "dies" for Alluka Chap 324 - alluka kisses killua.png|Alluka kisses Killua on the cheek Chap 327 - killua's kanmuru.png|Alluka escapes with Killua Chap 330 - killua and nanika.png|Nanika and Killua Chap 330 - nanika heals tusbone's hand.png|Nanika heals Tsubone's hand Alluka nanika.png|Alluka agrees to heal Gon Chap 333 - nanika heals gon.png|Nanika heals Gon page1j.JPG|Doing Alluka's three requests page 2.JPG|Alluka granting a wish page 3j.JPG|Alluka's next three requests are made more difficult because of the previous wish page 4.JPG|The next person must fulfill Alluka's requests Alluka-full.png |-|Chapter Covers= Manga-324.jpg Riddle 1.png Manga-328.jpg Color 334.jpg 338 01.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume31cover.jpg|Alluka in the cover of Volume 31 |-|Openings & Endings= Killua and Alluka in Departure!.png|Alluka with Killua in Departure! Alluka in Departure!.png|Alluka in Departure! Hunter X Hunter.png |-|Other Media= tumblr_n9hnf4fFSA1qiu7lqo1_1280.jpg Alluka card 01 SSR.jpg|Alluka card 01 Alluka card 02 R.jpg|Alluka card 02 Alluka card 03 R+.jpg|Alluka card 03 Alluka card 04 R.jpg|Alluka card 04 Alluka card 05 R+.jpg|Alluka card 05 Alluka card 06 LR.jpg|Alluka card 06 Alluka card 07 R.jpg|Alluka card 07 Alluka card 08 R+.jpg|Alluka card 08 Alluka card 09 SSR+.jpg|Alluka card 09 Killua and Alluka card 01 SSR.jpg|Killua and Alluka card 10 Killua and Alluka card 02 SSR+.jpg|Killua and Alluka card 11 17 bAlluka.jpg|Alluka card 12 17 aAlluka.gif|Alluka card 13 Tumblr njw0tjym2u1rebtzoo2 500.jpg|Alluka card 14 11043089 806068312821369 8947409479828577199 n.jpg|Alluka card 15 11057456 811874792240721 1370314440699822306 n.jpg|Alluka card 16 1618677_781604651934402_6649714467926559164_n.jpg|Alluka and Killua card 18 Untitled.jpg|Alluka and Killua card 19 11164180_845059878922212_77260342821163550_n.jpg|Killua and Nanika 03 Alluka12.jpg|Alluka and Nanika 46 xKillua&Alluka 1.gif 12011538_19_.png|Alluka Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 12011538_36_.png|Alluka Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 2 Nanika Chibi.png 12011538(77).png|Alluka as Child Chibi From HxH Battle Collection 11007738_845060028922197_2374143674248998720_n.jpg|Killua and Nanika tumblr_npicaoDmOH1r1ccfvo2_1280.jpg Team (23).png Team (22).png Team (21).png Team (17).png Team (26).png Team (13).png Team (5).png 11391265_850674221694111_135973151093091720_n.jpg Alluka 01.jpg Alluka 02.jpg Alluka 03.jpg Alluka 04.jpg Alluka 05.jpg Alluka 06.jpg Alluka 07.jpg Alluka 08.jpg HxH Cards-6 (4).png Alluka_Chibi_1.png Alluka_Chibi_2.png Alluka card11.png 11412332_855315297896670_2905522165299745583_n.jpg Killua and Alluka-Wedding ver.jpg HxH BC Cards-8 (4).png Alluka Halloween Ver.png alluka card 01.png Alluka Halloween Ver Chibi.png Chibi-9 (7).png Card566.jpg Card566+.jpg Alluka card 02.png Alluka Zoldyck - Christmas ver.jpg 51046669_480x600.jpeg|link=Alluka Zoldyck/Image Gallery Alluka Zoldyck - Christmas ver chibi.png 3rd Anniversary ver - kira card.png Category:Image Gallery